Doces Enigmas
by Op.Cit
Summary: Porque chocolate é desejo! Chocolate é prazer! Chocolate é amor!/ Yaoi / ItaSai / Oneshot / UA / Cuidado: Excessivamente gay! XD


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Entretanto, eu aceitaria os personagens de presente de páscoa**. ;D** Hm, um Itachi de chocolate ia bem agora... huashuashuahsuahsuahushauhsua.

**Aviso:** Isso é gay. Muito gay! Nossa, acho que estou com excesso de açúcar no sangue. **e.ê**

* * *

_**Doces**____**Enigmas**_

* * *

Sai acordou um pouco tonto. Os olhos piscaram um pouco até se acostumarem com a claridade. O toque frio do lençol o fez perceber que estava nu e que apenas aquele tecido fino cobria uma pequena parte de seu corpo. Afastou-o e se levantou, bagunçando os cabelos com os dedos. Olhou para o outro lado da cama onde os travesseiros e uma parte do lençol indicavam que alguém dormira ali. Prestou um pouco de atenção aos pequenos ruídos do apartamento e constatou que não havia mais ninguém no local. O outro já havia ido embora. Uma pequena pontada imaginária – e dolorosa - no peito. Saudade? Afastou os pensamentos e se levantou, pegando sua roupa íntima e vestindo. Lavou o rosto no banheiro. Percebeu que estava com uma cara péssima de quem não dormia há séculos – o que não era mentira -. Depois seguiu até a cozinha, ligou a cafeteira, pegou uma caneca no armário e deixou-a sobre a bancada. Foi até a geladeira, mas parou o ato de abrir a porta quando percebeu um pequeno bilhete colorido preso por um imã. Tirou-o e leu o pequeno recado. Sorriu.

"_Há mais do que felicidade entre as lembranças da última noite". _

Mais do que felicidade? Olhou melhor para o papel e viu que havia um pequenino desenho de uma patinha de coelho no fim da frase. Mais do que felicidade... Sim, um presente. E as lembranças da última noite... Bem, na última noite Itachi literalmente o atacara enquanto assistiam um filme na sala. As roupas ainda estavam lá jogadas. Só podia ser isso.

Nesse momento Sai já havia se esquecido do café da manhã e todo o resto. Seguiu até o outro cômodo e percebeu que o estrago havia sido maior do que se lembrava. A sala parecia a miniatura do campo de batalha da Guerra do Golfo. As almofadas estavam jogadas pelo chão, o sofá havia sido arrastado – e ele negava-se a lembrar de como aquilo havia acontecido -, a mesa do centro havia parado do outro lado e o tapete tinha manchas que ele preferia ignorar qual o fluido que as havia criado. Mas não havia nenhum objeto fora do usual. Nenhuma caixa ou pacote de presente. Mexeu em algumas almofadas, olhou embaixo do sofá. Nada. Então uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Mais do que rápido pegou sua calça e olhou dentro do bolso. Ao sentir o toque áspero mais um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios. Tirou outro papel, quase idêntico ao que estava preso à geladeira se não fosse pela cor que dessa vez era um verde pálido.

"_Pensou que seria simples assim?_

_Que objeto pessoal indica que uma relação está ficando séria?"_

Essa era fácil. Levantou-se de um pulo e seguiu pelo pequeno corredor. Lembrava-se que havia lido em um livro – não muito tempo depois de conhecer o Uchiha - sobre relacionamentos duradouros Lá dizia que a primeira coisa que indicava que uma relação estava começando a ficar séria era quando a outra pessoa deixava a escova de dente em sua casa. No livro também falava que isso era o que mais assustava os homens. Lembrou-se que na época não entendeu aquilo, e com o tempo fez menos sentido ainda, porque quando viu a escova de Itachi junto à sua, não ficou assustado. Na verdade gostou de saber que eles estavam tendo um relacionamento sério. Os livros eram realmente complicados. Abriu a porta com mais força do que gostaria. Aquilo tudo era ansiedade? Mas estava ali. Um pequeno recado como os outros, mas em papel azul claro.

"_Isso me lembra as perguntas que você me faz sobre os livros que lê"._

Então Itachi havia se lembrado do livro também? Os livros... Foi até o outro quarto que havia transformado em ateliê. Normalmente deixava os livros lá, todos na estante perto da janela. Chegou mais perto, mas por mais que observasse com cuidado não encontrava nada ali. Lembrou-se da conversa sobre a escova de dente.

---

_- Itachi-san? – entrou na cozinha e sentou-se à mesa, ficando de frente para o mais velho._

_ - Hm? _

_ Sai pensou duas vezes antes de começar a falar. Sabia que outro não gostava que o atrapalhassem enquanto lia o jornal. E a notícia parecia importante, pois ele nem percebia que já estava girando a pequena colher no café há uns bons minutos. Mas Sai estava tão curioso que não conseguiu se conter._

_ - Você acha que eu não sou um homem normal?_

_ Sai percebeu que havia algo muito errado em sua pergunta quando viu Itachi abaixar o jornal e fitá-lo com uma expressão indecisa no rosto._

_ - Bem Sai... – suspirou e deixou o jornal de lado. – Por que você está me pedindo isso?_

_ - É que tem um livro que estou lendo..._

_ "Ah, os livros...", pensou Itachi "... Está explicado!"_

_ - E nele fala que quando uma relação está mais sólida as pessoas deixam suas escovas de dente na casa de seus parceiros._

_ - Hm... – Itachi fez sinal para que o menor continuasse._

_ - Mas no livro também estava escrito que os homens ficam um pouco receosos quando essas coisas acontecem..._

_ Sai ficou em silêncio por um instante, um pouco constrangido, mas Itachi incitou-o a continuar._

_ - Então, agora a pouco quando eu estava no banheiro percebi que sua escova de dente estava ao lado da minha e... eu fiquei feliz. Você acha que tem algo errado comigo?_

_ A expressão de Sai era de total desolação, completamente inconsolável. Porém, mesmo assim, Itachi não conseguiu conter o riso diante da situação. Então era por isso que o outro estava tão tenso. _

_ Sai, por sua vez, ficou mais preocupado ainda. Será que havia dito algo muito errado? Será que Itachi estava aborrecido? E por que ele estava rindo? _

_ Itachi levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Sai, logo em seguida enlaçando-o pelos ombros e fazendo com que o menor encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Sentiu a fragrância suave daqueles cabelos e como o coração daquele garoto batia rápido. Estava assustado? Instintivamente puxou para mais perto._

_ - Não há nada de errado em gostar de alguém, não é Itachi-san?_

_ Sai levantou o rosto e encararam-se por um instante. _

_ - Foi o que seu coração me disse. – Sai espalmou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito de Itachi. – Ele também está batendo rápido. – fechou os dedos agarrando a camisa e puxando Itachi para perto._

_ O beijo foi longo e se não fosse a falta de ar talvez tivesse durado muito mais._

---

Claro, o livro. Não poderia ser qualquer um. Tinha que ser _aquele_. O que causara um dia de folga para Itachi. Sim, porque depois do beijo... Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Identificou o livro pela lombada e tirou-o da estante. Conseguiu abrir exatamente na página certa. O título do capítulo – "O Dilema da Escova de Dente" - em negrito e letras garrafais já nem importava. O cartão estava ali.

"_Só valem as experiências que fazemos com nossos próprios corpos."_

Sai pensou que além de ser uma frase que resumia bem o que Itachi sempre lhe dizia sobre os livros de auto-ajuda, era também ambígua. E isso só poderia levar à um único lugar: a cama. Voltou com passos rápidos para o quarto e puxou os lençóis. Nada. Olhou embaixo da cama. Nada também. Levantou-se novamente e sentou-se sobre o colchão. Será que ele havia entendido errado? Deixou-se cair de costas, mas sentiu uma batida incômoda quando caiu sobre os travesseiros que estavam do lado em que o outro dormia. Levantou-se novamente e fitou-os. Realmente, estava tudo _muito_ organizado. Puxou-os rápido e se deparou com uma caixa quadrada, com fundo preto e desenhos pintados à mão em tom prata. Abriu com cuidado e encontrou dentro os mais lindos bombons artesanais que já vira em sua vida. Um pequeno cartão estava preso à tampa na parte interior.

"_São de cereja, como você gosta. Feliz Páscoa!_"

E o desenho de uma patinha como em todos os outros.

- Você não deveria deixar a cafeteira ligada tanto tempo. – fingiu um tom repreensivo.

Estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz. Ele sempre aparecia nos lugares de forma sorrateira e adorava surpreender Sai.

O menor levantou os olhos e encontrou-o encostado de lado ao batente da porta. Parecia um pouco hesitante. Daquela forma que apenas Sai conseguia identificar.

- Você não iria trabalhar até tarde hoje?

- Resolvi tirar o dia de folga. – desencostou-se da porta e começou a caminhar até a cama.

A distância era curta e logo conseguiu alcançar o menor. Beijou-o com vontade e quando se separaram disse com uma voz sugestiva.

- Eu vim buscar o meu presente de Páscoa.

- Mesmo...? E qual seria? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Você. – deixou o rosto deslizar até que os lábios encostassem-se à orelha de Sai. – Com gosto de cereja, é claro!

---

**Ok.**

Eu me recuso a admitir que eu escrevi essa coisa excessivamente gay. **u_ú**

Oh Gosh. De onde saiu isso? **Ç.Ç**

Bem, mas eu queria dar um presentinho de Páscoa par vocês.

Desculpe não fazer algo melhor, mas é que minha criatividade é _bem_ limitada. **T.T**

Feliz Páscoa para vocês, amores de minha vida!!

E lembrem-se:

Páscoa é época de agradecer àquele que lutou, morreu e ressuscitou por nós: obrigada Goku! **\o/**

E Itachi também. Afinal, agora o Kabuto o ressuscitou. **¬¬''**

_Bjo bjo._

E mandem reviews ao menos para desejar Feliz Páscoa e me apedrejar em seguida! **;D**

**P.S: **Eu ia colocar aquela música da Xuxa no início, mas aí eu pensei que ia ser humilhação demais. Huashuahsuahushaushuahusa.

"_Vou te mostrar que é de chocolate _

_De chocolate o amor é feito _

_De chocolate choc choc chocolate bate o meu coração_**"**

Oh deuses! Depois dessa vou me esconder e nunca mais voltar. ¬¬''


End file.
